


we bid it farewell

by planetundersiege



Series: Good Omens Celebration 2020 [30]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Destruction of Earth, Drabble, Earth, GOC2020, Good Omens Celebration, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Light Angst, M/M, The End, Wordcount: 100-500, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24453460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Good Omens Celebration: Day 30: The endEverything had an end, even the world that She had created for Her human subjects.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Good Omens Celebration 2020 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726624
Kudos: 5
Collections: Good Omens Celebration





	we bid it farewell

Everything had an end, even the world that She had created for Her human subjects. The world that Aziraphale and Crowley had spent several thousand  _ millenia _ in. From the Garden of Eden, to the destruction of the planet, they had known this would happen eventually. Space was ever changing and expanding, and they knew that the sun would one day grow larger and consume the blue and green planet they had called home, destroying it in the process. And possibly humanity with it as well.

It had felt like an eternity away, like it would never happen. But back then, both of them had this terrified thought in the back of their mind, about how the inevitable doom would affect the humans, and that it would be the end of civilization. The civilization they both had sworn to protect after the almost apocalypse. But thankfully, they didn’t have to worry anymore.

Humans were now a space faring race, and had been for thousands of years by the point of the end of the Earth. They now lived on several dozens of planets and had moved on from their first planet, ready to let go as the nature of space took its course.

Aziraphale and Crowley were not so ready.

They hadn’t lived on the planet for a long time, they had left London long ago, all of Aziraphale’s book were now an ever growing collection on a terraformed moon by an exoplanet in Alpha Centauri. They had moved away when most of humanity had, and their former planet was now empty. The humans had evacuated all wildlife left, and taken samples of all the vegetation, so that Earth never would be really lost. They too grieved the loss of their homeworld, but not as much as the two celestial beings that had been there since the beginning.

They were flying in their private shuttle, and were a safe distance away as they saw the sun slowly expand, while the planet would soon burst in literal flames as it became consumed. They had to be their to bid their farewell.

“Remember when we first met? In the beginning in the Garden?”

“Oh Crowley, how could I ever forget?”


End file.
